God (Supernatural)
God, also mostly known by his alias Chuck Shurley, is a major antagonist in the Supernatural television series. He appears as a recurring character in seasons four to five, a cameo character in season ten, and a major character in season 11. He reappeared as one of the main antagonists (along with Alternate Michael) of the fourteenth season, and is the main antagonist of the fifthteenth and final season. He is portrayed by Rob Benedict. Overview God is the creator of the universe and everything in it, including archangels, angels, earth and other planets, the human race and many other creatures. Many years prior to the series' events, he left heaven out of shame of his creations and began living on earth under the identity of Chuck Shurley. Whilst never directly intervening in the many of the show's events, he did indirectly aid the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam during season 4-5 whilst they tried to avert the apocalypse. In season 11, Chuck revealed himself as God, and finally began aiding the brothers in trying to stop God's sister the Darkness from destroying the planet and the rest of reality. He returns in the season 14 finale in which he reveals his darker nature and his role as the main antagonist, and plans to bring about the end of the world and his story of the Winchesters due to them defying him. He takes on the role as the main antagonist of the fifteenth and final season of the show, as he puts a plan into motion to end the Winchesters once and for all. History Beginning God came into existence at some point following his older sister The Darkness. Around this time, Death came into existence, although it is unclear if he preceded God or came after him. He began to create worlds, however the Darkness would destroy them. God created the archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, and they waged a war in the Darkness and managed to lock her up. God bestowed a mark (which would later be known as the Mark of Cain) upon Lucifer, which allowed the Darkness to be imprisoned as long as a user bore it. But the mark had a corrupting influence on Lucifer and brought forward his darker side, and he rebelled against God and the angels, forcing God to banish him from Heaven. God created the Leviathans, although they were too uncontrollable and destructive. Not wanting them to devour his other creations, God created purgatory and imprisoned them. Purgatory would later be used to imprison the souls of any monsters that died, and would become the residence of Eve, the creator of the monsters. On earth, Lucifer tempted the human Eve by getting her to eat the Forbidden Quince Fruit in the garden of Eden, and corrupted the first human soul Lilith and made her the first Demon. God punished Lucifer by crafting a cage in the deepest parts of Hell, and ordered Michael to imprison Lucifer there, which Michael complied with. Lucifer would be kept imprisoned for eons in the cage, with the only way to free him was to break seals which acted as locks on the cage. Although God did intervene and sort out any problems his creations caused, he later stopped intervening and subsequently left Heaven out of disappointment. His disappearance caused the archangels and angels to weep for their absent father. Michael took control as the ruler of Heaven, and put into motion along with Raphael and higher ranking angels to start the apocalypse and fulfill a prophecy he believed his father put into place, which involved slaying Lucifer and bringing paradise upon earth. It is implied that the main universe may not be the first universe that God has created, as Apocalypse Michael implied that God keeps creating universes as "drafts" until he makes the perfect one. Season 4 God manifested as a prophet named Chuck Shurley and began to write books based on the exploits of the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, all stretching back to the "Pilot" episode of the series. Sam and Dean discover the books whilst at a shop and are shocked that their lives have become documented. Whilst not big sellers, the Supernatural books have gained a cult following online and fan bases idolizing the adventures of Sam and Dean (but are unaware that the events are real). They meet Chuck who is not convinced until they reveal their last names (something he never wrote) and the recent events. He vaguely hints at his true identity, by calling himself a "cruel capricious god" while listing the suffering they did. The Winchesters convince him otherwise. Season 5 When Lucifer rose from Hell, God apported Sam and Dean on a plane to get them away from Lucifer. He acts as an ally to the Winchesters as his false identity as Chuck, even giving another ally in the form of obsessed fan Becky Rosen. As God, he would resurrect Castiel who hints to Zachariah that God is still around, not gone as he thought after hearing that God was the one who put them on the plane and brought him back. The Archangel Raphael hinted that God was dead, since he let chaos befall humanity and left Heaven. It is revealed by the angel Joshua, that God is in fact still alive, since he gave him orders to save Sam and Dean from Zachariah by hinting that God will punish him for disobedience. Joshua revealed that God was in fact on Earth, though states he doesn't know where. Joshua is also stated to talk with God when the latter contacts him. Joshua confirmed God's acts (resurrecting Castiel and saving them) but states God will not help the Winchesters further by stating he doesn't the believed the Apocalypse is his problem. Sam and Dean were distraught with this, as Dean declares him to be another "deadbeat dad". Dean later called Chuck for his help to defeat Lucifer and Michael. Chuck gives the location and wishes Dean luck on his endeavor. After Michael and Lucifer fall into the cage, Chuck narrates on how Dean and Bobby separate for a while after the event. Chuck then smiles about how the story has been wrapped up, as he writes the final sentence. His work seemingly done, Chuck vanishes into thin air, hinting at his true identity. Beforehand, it is revealed as God that he once again resurrected Castiel but has restored his angel powers and promoted him to Seraphim. Season 6 He is mentioned when Raphael tells Castiel that he doubts God will bring him back again while savagely beating him down. Castiel later prays to God for his thoughts on how his alliance and betrayal of his friends are for the greater good. God doesn't answer his prayer and Castiel is left distraught by his father's ignoring of his pleas. Season 7 After Castiel absorbs souls from purgatory to make him powerful, he takes on the role of God and begins to kill the sinful across earth. However he begins to slowly fall apart as he struggles to contain the souls, and Death reveals that he has absorbed monstrous creations of God known as the Leviathans, who God had originally imprisoned in purgatory due to them destroying other creations. After Castiel is killed, God resurrects him once again, but this time without his memories, most likely out of punishment for Castiel releasing the Leviathans and taking on God's role. He eventually does regain his memories after being missing for months. Chuck is hinted to be dead by Castiel who states since Kevin is now a Prophet, the original prophet has to be dead because two prophets can't exist. Season 10 Chuck is shown to still be alive, as he watches a stage production which has adapted his Supernatural stories. He tells Marie that play wasn't bad. Season 11 He teleports Metatron to the bar where the latter simply thinks he is an author of a terrible book and insults his work. However, God reveals his knowledge of Metatron's actions and gives him sunglasses before he reveals his true form and identity as God. Surprised to see him, Metatron takes back everything he said and bows but God raises him up and tells him to call him Chuck. They talk and when Metatron asks about the amulet that Dean and his supposed favorite Castiel had, God reveals the amulet and states he hid his presence by turning off the amulet's ability to find him. He also admits to liking front row seats and acting while pretending to be a human to fool those around as Metatron compliments his acting. God reveals he brought Metatron to him because he wanted to help in writing his autobiography and the latter agrees after jokingly asking to be angel to which both agree not to ensure. They talk as they write and its revealed God left out of disappointment of his creations, he teleports himself and Metatron to a forest and talks. God reveals his list of responsibilities such as locking away his sister only for her to be free by the Winchesters who he has helped many times like saving them and constantly resurrecting Castiel for them. Afterwards, he reveals he was writing the biography for himself as he brings them back to the bar. Metatron criticizes him by calling him a coward, this angers him and he flings Metatron out as the latter is excited. He states he was that excited after he was made into the scribe but God tells him it was because he was the nearest angel to the door and he was nothing special. God displayed all the disasters around the world, which further told his disappointment. Despite the tense talk, God and Metatron keep working and the latter reveals he was trying to get God's attention while trying to act like him. Metatron then pleads to his father by telling humanity never gives up despite their flaws and that makes them better than God or angels. Finally realizing his error, God then plays on the guitar as he sings a song while dispersing Amara's fog which cures the infected, resurrecting all those who died, and returning Dean's amulet to him and Sam. Later on, God appears in the town helping people, as Sam and Dean follow the amulet, it leads them to him. With the amulet burning bright in his presence, it becomes clear to the shocked brothers that he is God and he approaches them while saying they need to talk. As Dean voices distrust in him, God teleports them to the bunker and reveals the ghost of Kevin Tran who was still in the veil. To further prove his identity, he sends Kevin's soul to Heaven where it belonged, proving his claims to the Winchesters. Afterwards, Sam is amazed to finally meet God though nervous due to their previous meetings which causes him to ramble until Dean stops him. God (or preferably Chuck) notices Dean's bitterness to be around him as the latter explains why he felt the world was abandoned while God was gone. God explains his reasons and soon tells Dean not to confuse him with his father John as the latter can only look in silence. Afterwards, they go over a plan to find the Darkness and when they say they don't have a plan, God tells them he's always had faith in them. He then pokes fun at Dean's previous lack of faith. When Dean and Sam investigate a case, God stays at the bunker and meets the newly appointed prophet Donatello Redfield who is shocked and amazed to meet him after God identifies him. God calms the latter's worry of his previous lack of belief in him by stating he was given free will to believe in what he chose. After everyone gathers reinforcement and gather at a warehouse, God appears and greets Rowena and Crowley telling them he's happy to finally meet them in person. When Rowena apologizes for everything she did in her life, he tells her that he's been quietly rooting against them both for sometime now. Season 13 Dean prays to God and begs him to bring those back that he has lost, which includes Castiel and even his old enemy Crowley, however the prayers go unanswered. Season 14 After a parallel version of Michael arrives in the primary universe, he informs Castiel that after killing his version of Lucifer, God never showed up. Michael claims that the alternative universes are a product of God's failed drafts, and when things don't work out for him he just moves onto a new universe and starts all over again. Michael informs Castiel that he plans to destroy each of God's worlds until he finally catches up with him, and plans to kill him. In Moriah, God returns after hearing Castiel's prayer and makes his presence known to Castiel. God explains to Castiel on how he was needed for his help and the situation with Jack. He teleports them to Sam and Dean where they confront God on his return when they needed him most. God revealed his angry side by stopping them and teleporting them to the bunker. He explained what Jack has done to the world, by taking away their ability to lie. God undoes Jack's act and reveals he can't restore Jack's soul and opts they kill him instead with a powerful gun, capable of destroying anything. He reveals this goes for the user too, so they have one chance. Dean volunteers to use it while Sam and Castiel try to talk him out of it but are ignored. Later on, he admires an Archangel Blade when Sam approaches him and brings up what Alternate Michael said about how God was the creator of many parallel universes that acted as failed drafts to his stories. God doesn't confirm it but states he was particularly interested in the universe the Supernatural continuity takes place in, and remarked its Winchester brothers are his favorite. He displays a more sinister side, by telling Sam that Dean already left to confront Jack. When Sam arrives to the cemetery that Dean is confronting Jack at, he sees God is already there and notices he is enjoying the scenario. Once Dean refuses to kill Jack, God makes his presence known by telling Dean to play his role and kill Jack. However, Dean refuses to carry it out even when God offers to resurrect Mary. Dean still refuses with him and Sam confronting him on the endless battles and conflicts going for the sake of the story. They state their unwillingness to let this endless cycle of death go on. Seeing the brothers firm refusal to kill Jack, God simply remarks "Have it your way" and kills Jack by smiting him with a snap of his fingers. God repels Dean's attempts to stop him, before Sam shoots at him with the gun he gave them but it doesn't kill him and leaves Sam wounded. Angered by their audacity, God tells them "Story's over, welcome to the end" before he disappears and unleashes the apocalypse on the world for the brothers' defiance against him. Powers and Abilities [1] As God, Chuck is incalculably powerful, only surpassed in power by his older sister Amara and being stronger slightly than Death, as he was able to force Death into his Coffin. He is far more powerful than even the Archangels, as Castiel noted that God is capable of killing Lucifer without needing to devastate the Earth and later on displayed his superior power by effortlessly rendering Lucifer powerless without him even noticing. Death noted that even with all the Souls in Purgatory inside Castiel, he is still not God and Metatron later on said the god-like powers he gained from being connected to the Angel Tablet was merely a poor attempt to imitate God. Although he is weaker than Amara, he is not entirely powerless against her either, as with the Archangels pinning Amara down, he successfully sealed her inside the Mark of Cain. He could hide himself from not only every being in existence, but even her, and he was able to easily counter Amara's display of power, curing her Rabid infection and dissipating the mist, as well as apport Sam, Donatello and Lucifer from her. God's resurrection and healing powers are capable of effortlessly healing even the most severe and corruptive of injuries and also resurrecting entire towns and even any Angels, as he healed Sam of his Demon Blood powers while not being in the same place, effortlessly healed Lucifer's extensive wounds from his torture at Amara's hands, resurrected Castiel repeatedly despite him being completely destroyed and later on casually brought back an entire city. However, while capable of resurrecting Archangels, it would take time, hence he chose not to resurrect Raphael and Gabriel as they are the stuff of Primordial Creation. God's immense powers is shown by how he is able to create Archangels, (beings with which he was able to win against the Darkness) Leviathans, Hellhounds, Angels, Humans and the Soul itself, as well Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Earth, and countless other Galaxies under his own power. God is also capable of teleporting himself to anywhere in the universe and transporting others to anywhere he wants at whim. Due to being the creator of Souls, he is capable of easily controlling them, summoning and sending Kevin's soul to Heaven at whim, although it is unknown whether he has the power to destroy Souls unlike Death but it is more likely that he could due to being the one who created them in the first place. He has stated that he does not have the power to restore completely gone souls when Jack needed his soul returned but as he wanted the Winchesters to kill Jack, he could have been lying as he could have most likely simply make a new soul for Jack even if he can't repair the damage. God is also the only known being superior to all Nephilim, as he was known for having removed Nephilim from Earth the first time they were walking and was capable of killing the most powerful Nephilim Jack Kline with a mere snap of his fingers, causing him to be smitten, although apparently due to Jack's power, he wasn't capable of instantly killing him and took time. He did, however, express fear of what Jack could have become, meaning he considered Jack a serious threat, indicating Jack may have been capable of surpassing his power had he continued to grow. Previously, he had undid all of Jack's influence on Earth and created a gun capable of killing Jack with ease. Trivia *When Chuck appeared during seasons 4 and 5, it was often speculated that he was God although it was not confirmed. In the season 5 finale, he was seen disappearing into thin air, causing further speculation that he was God. Upon his return in season 11, it was finally confirmed that he was God. *With his darker side shown at the end of season 14, this makes God the greater scope antagonist of the entire Supernatural franchise. *Chuck/God fills in a meta role representing the producers and writers of the Supernatural series, with his continuing torment of the brothers being kept up for many years for his own entertainment being similar to how the writers of the show have continued the series going for the benefit of the viewing audience. It is also fitting that God is planning the endgame of the Winchester brothers during season 15, seeing as it has been confirmed as the final season. Chuck may have been an author avatar for the original show creator Eric Kripke. See also *God on Heroes Wiki. Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Egotist Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Supreme Beings Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Gaolers Category:Possessor Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Deities Category:Force of Nature Category:Horror Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Protective